outrageousfandomcom-20200214-history
Ngaire West
Ngaire West (formerly Munroe) is the wife of Theodore West, and the former wife of the late Lefty Munroe. She appeared as a guest character in Outrageous Fortune Series 3, returned in Series 4 and became core cast in Series 5. She is part of the main cast in Series 1, 2 and 3 of the prequel Westside. Biography Background Ngaire married Lefty Munroe after being rejected by Ted West, and had three daughters with him: Desiree, Chelsea and Lisa. 1970s After catching Lefty in the act with a slapper from Swanson, Ngaire was furious and devised a plan with fellow crime wives Rita West and Carol O'Driscoll to secure themselves an insurance. In December 1970, they stole a truck with krugerrands — South African gold coins, from their men's break-in at Smith & Caughey's. Someone narked, so the police came to the scene and their husbands were imprisoned. Lefty was released from prison and they bought a new home. While Ted was still in prison, Ngaire made sure that Rita would no longer receive payments from the gang's jobs. 1980s Growing tired of Lefty's infidelities, Ngaire decided it was her turn and has sex with Darijo Doslic in a spa pool at a flash swingers' party. Ngaire's daughter Chelsea was assaulted by a pervert in the park. Ngaire got assistance from Mike McCarthy. After giving Lefty a last chance to stay with her, Ngaire initiated an affair with Mike McCarthy. Life with Mike McCarthy Ngaire took her two youngest daughters and moved in with Mike in his home at Kunekune Ave and began working at the Galleria to make extra money. Her former friends and associates did not accept her shacking up with a pig and froze her out. Ngaire walked in on a party at the West house and during a conflict with Lefty, revealed that he had ratted Ted out to Mike. Ngaire had difficulties getting accustomed to living a less flashy lifestyle than she was used to. Growing tired of sleeping in a waterbed, she asked Rita if she would buy some of her krugerrands, but Rita said Ngaire had made her own bed. When Mike had Wendy and Brian over for dinner, Ngaire got drunk and took out her frustrations on Wendy, bringing up that she had slept with Lefty. Noticing that Ngaire was not okay, Mike gave her the American dollars that Lefty lost during the Sprinbok tour protest and riots. Later life Widowed confronts Ngaire at Lefty's wake.]] Lefty died and a wake was held at The Rusty Nail. Ted West and his daughter-in-law Cheryl attended, and Ngaire made it clear that she thought the latter was trashy. Ted got upset and made a scene when he saw a photo of Ngaire and Lefty, where he noticed two china dogs that were part of the take from the Smith & Caughey's job. He accused Lefty of being the nark, but Ngaire revealed that it was Rita who had stolen the proceeds of the job from under them and given the china horses to her. Ngaire later went to the West House to return the china horses, before going on a cruise. Marriage to Ted West Ngaire later reappears in Ted's life when she requests he do a job for her. Ted is fueled by sex and goes on a huge crime spree eventually getting the goods. Ted then proposes to Ngaire, who accepts, much to the horror of all the Wests. The two have their wedding night on the final episode of the season, marked by the drama of Wolf and Jethro's return. Season Five Ngaire requests that she and Ted move into the West House, with their wish granted, the two set about scheming. Cheryl is shocked to find Ngaire, Ted and Falani running an underground casino and she attempts to kick them out with only Judd being able to make them stop. Pascalle later gives Ngaire a job at Best Bag Ever. Sheree is shocked to learn that Ngaire and Ted are scamming money off Pascalle and she threatens to reveal the secret so Ngaire allows her to have some of the stolen money, but Pascalle changes the wages system meaning that they can no longer easily scam the money. When Ngaire and Ted lose the money they stole from Pascalle in Tony Wu's poker match, they confess and Pascalle fires Ngaire. Once Ted is arrested, Loretta attempts to break the two up but it does not last and after ignoring his wife for a few days, Ted returns to her open arms. It is revealed in Teds will that when he passes, Ngaire will receive half his estate. Ngaire helps attack the cops when they raid Loretta and Hayden's wedding. Personality and traits Ngaire is extremely acquisitive and has a strong desire for wealth and power. She is snobbish, and uses everything she can to appear superior to others, often resorting to bullying and degrading. Appearances * ''Westside'' — "All That Impedes Thee from the Golden Round" * ''Westside'' — "Is't Far You Ride?" * ''Westside'' — "Instruments of Darkness Tell Us Truths" * ''Westside'' — "Our Poison'd Chalice" * ''Westside'' — "Dire Combustion" * ''Westside'' — "But for a Wayward Son" Notes and references West, Ngaire Category:Westside characters Category:Characters